


The Beautiful Couple

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [9]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Assisted Suicide, Boss/Employee Relationship, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kinda?, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Murder, Political Intrigue, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, for a little bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Yvonne Gabena joins the infirmary in order to seek justice and proof for the crimes of Dr. Emma Esprit, a very suspicious doctor who may be linked to the missing students and disappearances of her friends, Wally and Shauna. Unfortunately, she did not know that the infirmary holds secrets, secrets that will make her pay dearly for daring to uncover....





	1. First Day in the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely title for a story with six warnings right off the bat, isn't it? Honestly, it should be named 'A Very Disturbing and Horror-Filled Gay Disaster Story'. But anyways, it is highly recommended that you only read this story after you read Rakutsu Only Lives Twice, but either way works. The first one just gives more information and more enjoyment to this one, if you really want to call this enjoying.
> 
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 4/15/????  _

 

Today’s the first day where I start working in the infirmary! Even though I really don’t want to with the unsettling Dr. Esprit and the lecherous Rakutsu as the only members of it, I made a promise with Shauna last year to join it. Even though she’s gone, I still want to keep it, so she can be alive in some way.

 

But deeper down, I want to know why she was always so calm about Esprit. She’s clearly a fake, she had some kind of wing in Trevor’s illnessnesses after some visits with her, I’m not certain that “rescuing” Wally from her taking his blood and giving him some kind of medicine was just some kind of exaggeration that made me look better in the school’s eyes, the cafeteria meat is extremely suspicious, her own lunch is extremely suspicious, Rakutsu has absolutely no good reason to be near her at all, many students working with her and in the Science and Health Committee had vanished last year, and she is sometimes seen near the incinerator when the missing announcements happen, or the missing students were last seen entering her office. It’s a miracle that she’s still around, and the school is too. 

 

But I know in the end, that there would be no chance I would get what I want. But maybe, just  _ maybe _ , it would help me a bit. All I really want are answers, and if they are as the school says, justice for all the victims that suffered by her wings.

 

When I arrived, I saw Mr. M putting a box of cleaning supplies down, before starting to walk away.

 

“Hello Mr. M!” I greeted. 

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena,” he greeted back with a gentle smile. “I’m just giving the doctor some new cleaning supplies, before heading off to cleaning again.”

 

I frowned. “It’s only the second week of school. How can it run out so quickly?”

 

He shrugged as if he didn’t know, though his eyes that flashed with a somber light for a moment. “I think she just has an obsession with cleanliness. Though if you’re here to work in the infirmary, you don’t have to worry, she and Rakutsu does most of the cleaning, and they’re very effective at it. All you really need to do is keep watch of the infirmary and organize the medicine really.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m here for the infirmary work. And that’s good to know! Thanks Mr. M!”

 

“You’re welcome.” His eyes then turned grim. “And please, be careful.”

 

He then left without a word. Well that’s pretty strange….

 

When I entered the infirmary, I was greeted by the heavy stench of cleaning chemicals. Immediately, I stopped in my tracks, trying to regain my composure, before a gentle voice broke me from my thoughts. 

 

“Salutations Yvonne, and welcome to the infirmary,” Rakutsu greeted.

 

I looked up, and saw him sitting on a chair with an airy smile, yet looking like he expected me. “Hello Rakutsu,” I greeted as I put my bag down. “What do I need to do?”

 

“What great diligence you had,” he remarked, before laughing. “An admirable trait, but it can blind you from things or people that are of value.”

 

He then cleared his throat. “But anyways, all we need to do today is organize the medicines and clean up a bit. It’s usually tidy, so it’s not much work, but unfortunately, I have to run some errands, can you please do them for me Yvonne?”

 

I shrugged. “All right.”

 

He smiled. “Thank you very much mon amie. Oh, and I must give you a warning: do not touch the doctor’s desk. It’s her personal space.” His smile turned flirty. “I shall repay you with an outing to somewhere lovely. Adieu!”

 

With that, he flew out of the room. I think he asked me out…

 

Oh well. I’ll just start cleaning.

Well now that’s done with. But all these drugs in this room are extremely weird. No matter how hard I try to ignore its strangeness, it just makes me feel like I’m working in an experimentation room instead of an infirmary.

 

Wait, is that a desk drawer open? I don’t remember it being open, or those files sticking out. I should neaten those, but Rakutsu did warn me to not touch it….

 

I carefully went over to the desk, and pushed them down with a finger.

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena!” 

 

“AHH!” I screamed, before turning around and seeing the doctor, her usual pleasant smile on her face, though her eyes were burning with fury. The door wasn’t open either, so she couldn’t have possibly entered through it.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU CAME FROM!?” 

 

“I just came back,” she replied as if she believed in her own lie. “Though I would expect that you would be more respectful of others’ belongings and personal property.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “I was asked to clean the place by Mr. Masayoshi.”

 

The fury from her eyes vanished, as she stared at me in confusion. “Cleaning….oh! I remember!” Her smile grew brighter. “You’re part of the infirmary staff! Kuhahaha! Silly me! Welcome! Did Mr. Masayoshi tell you to not touch my desk?”

 

“Yeah? What’s the big deal if I just touched it? It’s not like it will trigger a nuclear bomb or something.”

 

She stared at me pointedly. “Would you like if it I touched those strangely large yet intriguing lumps on your chest?”

  
I shook my head slowly, staring back at her strangely. “No…..”

 

“Exactly. Don’t touch it please, and do be careful.” A taunting warning appeared on her face. “Curiosity has killed the cat….”

 

And with that, she walked out of the office. Well now I definitely know that she put some kind of detector on the desk, and to not do that again.


	2. Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYU0Jy2Eax4&t=9s

_ 5/21/????  _

 

Today’s the sports festival, and I’m working in the first-aid tent! Apparently they were low on helpers, even though Rakutsu’s there.

 

“Salutations Yvonne!” Rakutsu greeted when I arrived. “Did you come here to admire my eyes and feathers?”

 

“No, I’m here because the first-aid really needs more help and it’s my job.”

 

Even though I have to put up with your fancy fake language all day.

 

He sighed, gripping his chest as his head hung down. “Alas, spurned for the sake of medicine and ambition! I must work harder for your love, for it blinds you from my charm!”

 

“I just like being under a shade in the heat today and not be in a stuffy library. Also, it’s all but said that this is my job.”

 

He smiled, shaking his head. “Nonetheless, the diligence and ambition that burns in your heart makes me strive further for your love. Perhaps being your equal in that will help me achieve your love.”

 

“Well you certainly have a hard time understanding that, Mr. Masayoshi, much less, showing it. The obstacle course is starting soon and you haven’t prepared yet.”

 

I would have laughed if I didn’t look up and see Dr. Esprit, hanging from a tree upside down, a notebook and pencil in her wings as she glared at Rakutsu in annoyance, her glasses mysteriously still on her beak.

 

“How the fu–I mean–heck did you get up here!? You can’t fly!”

 

“I teleported,” she replied so plainly, she seemed to be telling the truth. “But anyways, you two have fun and keep the tent going. Just make sure it doesn’t end up me having to fill up more paperwork than I need to. Good bye.”

 

And with that, she was back up in the tree.

 

“What is  _ she  _ doing up there?” I asked.

 

“Observing the athletes participating the marathon for recruitment into professional teams, perhaps?” Rakutsu suggested. “But anyway, like the doctor said, we need to start the preparations.” He smiled sheepishly. “I am sorry for my poor show in diligence that the doctor has thankfully pointed out.”

 

“Um...it’s okay Rakutsu. Let’s just get starting.” I pointed to the obstacle course. “They’re going to get ready soon. Very stupid that they still have that despite many birds getting injured for a course meant for humans.”

 

“I suppose it’s to keep the tradition,” he sighed, before smiling. “But let’s go now. I hope your skills are up to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sadly mostly a copy and paste chapter from Lack's story. Don't worry, this story will have its more individualistic chapter.


	3. Flirting with Danger (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 6/22/????  _

 

“What are you doing here?” the doctor asked, not looking up from her paperwork. “Are you sick or something?”

 

I shifted awkwardly, trying to think of something. Even though she didn’t need help today, I hoped that it somehow would make me gain her favor. Though now, she clearly doesn’t want me here….

 

“No, I’m not…” I started slowly.

 

“Then leave,” she replied. She looked up to the clock, before returning back to her paperwork. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

 

“The teacher let us out early….”

 

“Then why are you not eating your lunch or talking with your friends?” she asked, not looking up to me again. “There’s better ways to spend it than being in here.” 

 

Oh fuck, I need to make up a good alibi. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck. What should I do? She has those weird, long, messy hair-feathers as always, her right wing’s hanging kind of loose as usual, she has that raspy, quiet, deep, yet distinctly female voice–

 

“I want to hear your voice!” 

 

She stopped right in her tracks, and looked up to me, genuine shock in her eyes. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’m not trying to hit on you or anything–”

 

She laughed, waving her right hand in assurance. “Kuhhahaahah! Oh, it’s okay! I don’t mind! I believe any love from any bird is good!”

 

I can’t tell if she’s lying or being truthful at this point.

 

“Though really? You’re interested in my voice?” she continued, fascination that was surprisingly childish forming in her eyes. 

 

I nodded rapidly. “Yes! It’s...interesting! You don’t talk with anyone much, yet somehow. your voice is able to be commanding! It’s...fascinating!”

 

Esprit laughed even more. “Kuhahahaha! Oh come now! That can’t be the only reason why you’re here!”

 

I laughed awkwardly. “Would it be bad if I did?” 

 

By technicality. 

 

She stopped laughing, staring at me like a child who just saw something enchanting for the first time. I tried to not look away, even though it was creepy and kind of sad. “You’re quite a strange girl. I would love to get to know you and talk to you more some time soon, but unfortunately, I have paperwork to do. Please leave, and farewell!”

 

I nodded happily. “Of course doctor! See you soon!”

 

And I can’t believe I already got the doctor’s favor by complimenting her voice. I guess she was degraded for it often, or has really low self-esteem. Now I kind of feel sorry for her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not bi but I'm pretty sure this is a struggle with attractive female voices. But anyways, this chapter: hella gay. And sad for Emma. Kinda.


	4. Tanabata day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 7/7/????  _

 

I’m done with everything I need to do today. Now I can finally go to the park and make a wish! I don’t know if it would be granted, but it’s worth trying especially since I would be trying to get information out of a potential murderer this year….

Ahhhh...the tree’s still as beautiful as ever, standing tall and proud with Jirachi’s star as its crown and colorful papers covering it. I then noticed one wish, that was so very much different from the rest:

 

“ _ Just who would be granting my wish? And how? - Esprit Emma”  _

 

Well, it’s not much of a surprise that Esprit’s an atheist, agnostic, or a curious bird. I need to start writing my wish now. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote:

 

“ _ I wish for a world where humans and birds are  to be able live at peace, and for me live long enough to see that.” _

 

I hooked it on to my tree and started my way home, when I saw Mr. M, taking a night stroll in the park.

 

“Good evening Mr. M!” I greeted.

 

He turned around, and smiled. “Good evening Ms. Gabena. You’re here to make a wish?”

 

I nodded cheerfully. “Yep! Are you too?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I already made one earlier. I’m just here for a nice stroll.” He looked up to the sky, a wistful smile on his face. “Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?  It seems like that Jirachi made them this for this special day.”

 

I looked up to the sky, brighter than I ever remembered. They do seem special now Mr. M says it….

 

“They are very beautiful.”

 

“They are….” he murmured. “They remind me of Hoenn….”

 

Grave silence hung in the air for several moments that felt like a lifetime, before Mr. M said, “Ms. Gabena, if you plan to return home soon, it’s too dark for you to go alone. Even though I know you are an excellent spear fighter, it won’t do much with those who attack in the dark. Would you like me to accompany you?”

 

I nodded. “i would love to sir! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“...And that is Corvus….” Mr. M squinted, moving his wing to find the constellation, before his eyes brightened up when it landed on a small box-like constellation. “....Right there.”

 

“If I remember the legend correctly, it got up to there because the Murkrow servant of Solgaleo didn’t bring up the water from a pool of Manaphy,” I said. “Instead, it decided to wait for the fig tree nearby to fully grow. When he returned, he lied that a Dragalge kept him from it, and Solgaleo threw him up to the sky.”

 

He nodded. “Corvus was a very apathetic bird who understood no fear. There’s another story where that the Murkrow family used to have pale silver feathers, until Corvus, who was sent by Solgaleo to watch over a lover, reported to the god that the lover was cheating on him with a mortal, even though Corvus himself didn’t do anything to prevent it. Solgaleo burned him so badly, his feathers turned black, and since then, Murkrows and Honchkrows are all black.”

 

I winced. That must be extremely painful.

 

“I don’t understand why Corvus even dares to test his luck against Solgaleo.”

 

“Perhaps the role of being a god’s trusted servant got to his mind, or he believed that he can constantly think for himself most of the time.” He sighed, and shook his head. “But even though it is wrong to follow along a mob with the bad ideas, sometimes it’s best to not think for yourself. It’s better to survive and find a better time to think for yourself then do it all the time. You will never always have good ideas.”

 

Well that is kind of...brutal…even though I admittedly had done that before.

 

“That...makes sense. But thank you, for telling me that story and telling me the more common names of the constellations.”

 

He nodded, a kind smile on his face. “You’re welcome.”

 

A few minutes later, we arrived to the front of my cave. Mr. M took in a deep breath, before sighing. I then hear muffled sniffles.

 

“Are you...crying Mr. M?”

 

He wiped them away, before smiling. “It’s all right, Ms. Gabena. Your cave just brings me good memories...very good ones.” He sighed. “But now….they’re gone….long gone…”

 

He then looked up to the night sky, a nostalgic smile on his face. “You are blessed to live in a place like this Ms. Gabena. I always loved the wilderness. It feels liberating, even though the city is nearby. It is the birds’ truest home, where we can fly free in peace, where we know we will be protected by the gods above.”

 

I looked up to the sky, and smiled. The stars twinkled back. “I guess they really are in the wilderness. Though I didn’t take you as a religious bird.”

 

He laughed. “I’ve seen the gods’ powers before in my two very eyes. I find it hard to be myself. But anyways, I need to go now. Stay safe Ms. Gabena, and see you at school!”

 

And with that, he flew into the night, leaving me surprised. Mr. M has seen the legendaries before? And what happened to make him feel so sad and nostalgic? 


	5. Tensions of Emma and Rakutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

_ 7/13/???? ( _

 

Whew...the classroom took a longer time to clean than I thought. Thank gods for Mr. M for helping me. Though I hope the doctor doesn’t mind me being late.

 

“Y! Y!” a voice suddenly called.

 

I turned around, and saw Trevor, flying towards me as fast as he can, then stopped in front of my face and panted heavily. “Have you heard the news!?”

 

I shook my head. “No…”

 

“A student was announced missing today!” he gasped. “Nakamura Haruto! Third year Noctowl! He was last seen entering the infirmary according to the security cameras! No one knows him well but everyone was mourning over his potential death!”

 

My eyes widened. “Wait really!? No wonder why everyone was so gloomy today….”

 

He nodded frantically. “Yeah! So please! Keep safe Y! The doctor is dangerous! She might use your hair as decorations to sell in the school store and serve you up as cafeteria meat!”

 

I felt nauseous, even though it sounded ridiculous. “Trevor….that’s a little too extreme.”

 

“I don’t really believe in rumors Y, and I know you don’t too, but because of all these vanishings and you working for the doctor and you don’t seem to have Masayoshi on your side….” he sighed. “I’m just worried. It might be nothing. After all, it’s a part of ‘The Seven Mysteries of Rainbow Wing Academy’, and they are pretty ridiculous, as per usual for urban legends. Two of them are that the library has a spirit called the Bookkeeper living in there, and that there are scientists underneath the old part of the school doing experiments on students.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know those were the urban legends of this school.”

 

Trevor shrugged. “I guess it’s expected for a school as great as this one.” He then gave me a pleading look. “But please Y. Stay safe. Esprit Emma will never be killed by brute force alone, and if she ever makes you lose your will…” He took a deep breath, and sighed. “I don’t know what I would do.”

 

I rubbed his shoulder. “It’s all right Trevor. I can handle it myself. But you should be going, and I’m already kind of late to the infirmary…”

 

He burst into flames in surprise, before they vanished. “Oh! Sorry for keeping you like this!” He flew off, turning to me with a friendly smile. “Bye Y! And please stay safe!”

 

“You too!”

 

I really hope that Trevor’s overthinking things….even though what he said are just rumors, they have heavy basis on facts….but I really shouldn't think about this. I don’t want to anger the doctor….

* * *

 

“Hi doc–”

 

“Kuhahahaah! Do you take me as an idiot, Mr. Masayoshi?” the doctor asked, her voice strangely cold. “Do you think I was hatched yesterday?”

 

“Yes, as you were actually hatched three days ago,” Rakutsu replied, though his voice strangely held nothing but coldness. “But I do not have any idea on what you’re talking about. Perhaps you had a bad day?”

 

What is going on here? And why are both of them colder than usual?   
  


I turned to look at the doctor for an answer, and looked away, hoping to not scream.

 

The doctor for once wasn’t wearing her pleasant demeanor, instead still as a recently dead corpse. The only hint that she was alive were her eyes, once falsely innocent and peaceful, were now of vicious  _ hatred _ , pointed at Rakutsu as if he done something she was scared of the most, and now he would face a fate that she didn’t want to befall on him.

 

But strangely, she didn’t seem to care. Even though she was desperate to eliminate the fear, even though she knew that his fate would somehow be a weakness to her, she only looked at him with reluctance not of someone who had to commit a horrible crime, but of someone who would lose something minor, something unimportant. I don’t understand it, but my heart pounding was all I needed to know.

 

When I turned to Rakutsu, trying to see something before they talked, I saw him as still as death, but his eyes were frantically shifting from left to right. Left to right. Left to right. Looking a way out perhaps, from a certain doom, but there was no way out. And strangely yet, he seemed to be accepting it. The knight who protected everyone from the insatiable hunter was accepting his fate.

 

But when his eyes caught me, a very faint glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes, so faint that I could’ve thought as imaginary. I also saw wild hatred in his eyes, the flames powerful than before when she said, “You know what you did, Mr. Masayoshi. You know that you weren’t allowed to touch my desk, yet you did it anyways.” She sighed. “I am surrounded by too many nosy students.” 

 

Those words left me shuddering. That sounded more ominous than it should.

 

“What proof do you have that I did, Dr. Esprit?” Rakutsu asked. “Yvonne over there was with me in the courtyard a few minutes ago. She told me to go ahead while she went to the restroom. I just got here, so I can’t possibly have rifled through your desk.”

 

His eyes then turned desperate and pitiful, pleading me to help him, as he said, “Isn’t that right, mon amie?” 

 

I would agree Rakutsu, if I knew what’s going on and why you’re lying to the doctor. And I don’t think lying will make the doctor any happier. I don’t want both of us deal with her worsened wrath...

 

“I was in the classroom a few minutes ago. Trevor was there too.”

 

“Aha! You were going through my desk!” Esprit screamed, a mad, triumphant grin on her face and a maniacal gleam in her eyes 

 

Rakutsu’s eyes widened as his beak went slack, before he shut it and looked away, his eyes almost null of anything, other than crushed dejectedness and bitter acceptance.

 

“....Shit.” 

 

“We’re going to have a lonnnnnngg talk Mr. Masayoshi,” she continued, shaking in joy as her grin grew madder and madder by the moment. “On the concept of privacy, and why you should respect that.” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” he whispered, failing to cover his disappointed and defeated voice. 

 

She turned to me, the brief madness returning to a calm smile, though it still was there in her eyes. “Please leave, Ms. Gabena. Although I appreciate your great help and honesty, I prefer if this is done  _ alone _ .” Rakutsu nodded, though still keeping his eyes away from her and me.

 

“Uh….all right.”

 

And with that, I ran out of the room, heart still pounding, but more confused and regretful as ever. I really really hope I did the right thing….but the look in Rakutsu’s eyes….oh gods, what did I sent him to? And why is the doctor so happy when I helped her? Is there something really happening in the infirmary? And did I worsen it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably should upload a very significant chapter like this yesterday, on Red's birthday, but he really doesn't have much to do with this story....ah well.


	6. Paranoia Intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 7/20/???? (Emma’s paranoia intensifies) _

 

The semester’s almost done! I can’t believe it. It went by too fast. But at least I can relax and hunt more. But I have to check the schedule for the infirmary. It may not be a lot, but just in case.

When I entered the room, Dr. Esprit was at her desk, doing paperwork. That’s a surprise. She has been gone for the whole week, and now she’s doing actual work. What happened?

 

“Hello Dr. Esprit,” I greeted as I closed the door.

 

“Hi Ms. Gabena, what do you need?” she replied without looking up. “I’m quite busy as you see, so please be quick.”

 

“Do I have to help out with cleaning or anything this summer?”

 

She stopped her pen, and looked up. “Cleaning? You don’t have to do any cleaning. I can do it myself.”

 

Weird….

 

“But doesn’t it get messy often?”

 

“It’s nothing I can’t do. I’m here as long as the school building’s open. You don’t need to come, unless you think my presence is worth being with.” She then smiled. “But I appreciate your consideration for me.”

 

She sounds really needy when she said that. That definitely gives me one more reason to avoid her, though I can’t help but actually get closer to her and help her with her issues. Even though she’s probably a criminal.

 

“Is there anything you need from me?” she asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

 

I didn’t talk much with the doctor all semester, except making a compliment made her react like an innocent child. Maybe I can ask her about the rumors? Even though she won’t give any direct answers, it’s worth a try. Especially with the missing student Nakamura Haruto that Trevor mentioned last week.

 

“Doctor, do you know Nakamura Haruto?”

 

She nodded. “I’ve meet him a few times.” She huffed. “Pretty nosy if I say so myself.”

 

“You know that he was last seen entering your office?”

 

Her smile vanished, as she nodded slowly. “Yes….”

 

“You know that there were other students last seen entering your office, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t know why they wouldn’t inform me,” she answered slowly. “Or the student body wouldn’t talk much about it either.”

 

She looked away, seemingly deep in thought. “Strange, that they don’t try to do things for themselves when something like that happens.”

 

Vigilantism is a horrible idea in many aspects doctor! And you’re an extremely powerful Pokemon as far as anyone can tell, so even if they are reporting it to the police, you would already kill them by then! They wouldn’t fight against you if they value their own lives! Though I guess that goes to me too, being reckless in hoping for answers and to give it to the police, but since I haven’t seen Rakutsu all week, she’s my only hope right now. 

 

“But we have the police for that, doctor.”

 

She snapped up, her eyes harsher than usual. “Ms. Gabena, do you know that the school never informs the police about this?” 

 

My throat fell into my stomach. 

 

“Why do you think this school is still alive, after all of these missing students?” Her voice rose. “Do you really think Mr. Oak will want to report it to the authorities, without risking dirt to the school’s reputation?”

 

I tried to speak, but my tongue felt like lead. Mr. Oak...actually does that? It makes sense….but without any regard for the students? For the missing faculty staff? For the grieving families? For future incidents that will happen again and again?

 

“Yes, I know, despicable,” she sighed, before she turned to me, her eyes burning in the same hatred she showed to Rakutsu last week. “But you know the most despicable of this? The students tell these stories for  _ fun _ . Because it’s interesting. Because it can scare you. Because it’s  _ cool _ .” 

 

The words sting me more than a bombardment of bullets, but I nodded, trying to not seem like I was heavily affected by it.

 

“And you know Ms. Gabena?” she continued, her eyes pointing at me as an eerie gleam appeared in her eyes. “If you were to disappear right now, no one would be mourning over you. They’ll just be talking on how the ‘Cursed Hunter’ was bested at last, or how someone strong like you just vanished. Such a strong, healthy, beautiful human girl like you, just vanishing without a trace, would make it all the more horrifying.”

 

A few moments past, before suddenly, a bright grin returned onto her face, the strange gleam gone. She went back doing her paperwork, as if she just didn’t talked to me.

 

“Doctor–”

 

“I apologize Ms. Gabena, but I’m busy. Please wait and ask for me later,” she replied in a cheerful voice.

 

“I don’t need–”

 

“Then please leave.”

 

I nodded, and almost ran out of the infirmary and out the door. I should not have my hopes up for a straight answer in the first place. But now I’m even more scared of the doctor. 

 

….Oh gods. Did I left Rakutsu at the mercy of a murderer?


	7. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Festival: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI

_ 8/6/????  _

 

“So why did you call me here Ms. Gabena?” Dr. Esprit asked above the chattering and loud music of the festival, a questioning and annoyed look on her face. “You know that I am a very busy woman, and crowds irritate me.”

 

I think she said something, but I couldn’t hear it. I can’t believe she actually wanted to take my invitation. Then again, she sounds pretty troubled and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , I can relieve it from her. After all, Esprit Emma once was an innocent good bird. Probably.

 

She sighed. “If you’re going to keep gawking at me, I’m going home.”

 

“Sorry Dr. Esprit!” I cried. “I didn’t expect you to come here, and since everyone else was busy tonight, I thought ‘Why not try?’ I mean, even if you’re most likely busy, there’s a 0.05% chance that you might come!”

 

She stared at me suspiciously. “You invited me based on a chance like  _ that? _ ”

 

“Uhhh...yeah?”

 

An interested smirk appeared on her face. “Fascinating. Perhaps I should study into human ethology when I get the time. You would be very essential to that.”

 

Ummm...okay?   
  


The smirk vanished, as she reverted back to her suspicious stare. “But what do you want from me?”

 

“I want to go to the festival with you. Is that a crime?”

 

She looked at me questioningly. “A festival? Forgive me Ms. Gabena, but I don’t follow superstition.”

 

What kind of rock did she live in?

 

“Doctor, I’m certain that 95.95% of the people here just go here for fun. There’s food and games and fireworks here! Doing it for religion is kind of boring.”

 

She considered it for a few moments, before nodding. “I’ll go along with you. Under one condition: I’ll have your left arm.”

 

You seem so….calm about asking someone that. I would like to brace myself before you’re going to ask something like that to me thank you.

 

I then tried to make myself seem calm and composed, despite the temptation to either yell at her to get away from me or be extremely creeped out. “No thank you. I’m very attached to my left arm.”

 

“Oh yes, it would pose problems to your active and youthful high school lifestyle,” she said, without a hint of remorse in her tone or eyes. Instead, she had a hopeful smile. “How about your lock of hair instead?”

 

I can’t tell if she’s very socially unskilled or a pervert at this point.

 

“Uhhh...sure...hold on, I’ll get my spear.”

  
I took it out and cut off a lock of it, and we were off.

* * *

 

“Oh! It’s Dr. Esprit!”

 

“Hi Dr. Esprit!”

 

“Thank you for saving my dad!”

 

“Why are you with a human girl?”

 

“Is she gay?”

 

“She’s not going to steal anything, is she?”

 

Esprit sighed as we past by many birds giving her compliments and saying hi to her, trying her best to cover her eyes by pulling her fedora-like crest down and burying her beak deep into her white neck feathers and black trenchcoat. “This is why I hate crowds.”

 

I glanced around, and saw a Swellow waving at her happily. “I didn’t take you as somebirdie famous…” 

 

But it does make sense how come Mr. Oak hasn’t tried to report her yet, and how she’s still able to keep her job. She was just lying to me last month. The bitch.

 

She shrugged. “I just got some medicine I made patented and managed to get a lot of respect and money. I still don’t truly understand how I managed to be successful practically overnight, but I’m glad I did, even though it’s kind of irritating.” She looked away, sorrow on her face. “How my life was before was not a happy story.”

 

Silence hung in the air for a moment, until I saw Mr. Jikan, selling some rice balls to a Skarmory. Of course! 

 

I tapped her shoulder, and pointed at his booth. “Dr. Esprit, Mr. Jikan’s selling food over there. Do you want to buy something?”

 

Her eyes brightened up like an excited child, and she nodded eagerly. “Of course! I love Mr. Jikan’s food! He’s quite a gentlebird, giving it to the staff often.”

 

Awwwww. How sweet of him.

 

When it was our turn, Mr. Jikan immediately gave a warm smile to both of us. “Oh hello Y! Hello Ms. Esprit! How are you doing tonight?”

 

“Very well Mr. Jikan,” I replied.

 

“Kind of a difficult night with a huge crowd like this,” Dr. Esprit sighed. “Can I please have some rice balls, dango, and chamomile tea?”

 

“I’ll take some rice balls and green tea,” I added.

 

He nodded cheerfully. “Of course!” 

 

He then went off to the back to get the food and pour the drinks, humming a cheerful song. It amazes me on how calm Mr. Jikan can be around the doctor, but I guess that’s how he is. He’s somehow able to see the good in everyone.

 

The professor then returned and put them down, giving a nod. “Hope you enjoy the food and night!”

 

“You too professor!” I replied.

 

When I turned around, I saw that the doctor was scurrying away to the outskirts of the festival, almost out of sight. Is she that overwhelmed of the crowd?

 

I ran after her, trying to not bump into anyone and muttering apologies to them anyway, barely keeping sight of her. She’s way too fast for a Honchkrow...

 

When I finally caught up to her, she was already sitting on a bench, eating her food and drinking some of her tea. When I turn around, it seemed like we are a bit far from the festival.   
  


“Why are you tired, Ms. Gabena?” the doctor asked all of the sudden. 

 

“You know shouldn’t run away like that, doctor!” I panted when I turned back to her. “And I was trying to catch up with you!”

 

She gave me a questioning look. “Is that so?”

 

Is she really that oblivious to social norms!?

 

“I invited you to this festival to enjoy, not for you to run away and eat far from there!” 

 

She sighed. “Yes, I’m quite well aware, and I apologize for causing you distress, but I’m just not that used to having someone invite me for the night, or crowds. All the….friends I have never really are interested in outings, or too busy for them. I think this is my first time of going to a festival.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “But there are holy festivals in Kalos, and they’re pretty important. Doesn’t your family celebrate them?”

 

She looked away, though her eyes showed she wanted to disappear right now. “My original family….they’re not the festive type.” Her eyes brightened up, though in a bitterly nostalgic way. “However, my two foster fathers had feasts...they were good...they were warm…”

 

Original family? And why does she seem like she wants to cry?

 

She suddenly gave a weak smile, and said, “But anyways, you should sit down….Ms. Gabena. Your tea might get cold.”

 

I nodded and sat next to Esprit, starting to drink my tea and eat my snacks. She did the same also, and we sat in a slightly awkward, but comfortable silence for a while. The doctor finally broke the silence, when she said, “Isn’t the night sky pretty tonight?”

 

I nodded, looking up to the twinkling stars. “Yeah.”

 

“Quite strange that even though the world changes and changes in the blink of an eye, the stars stay the same for almost a long time,” she continued, then sighed wistfully. “Frankly, it’s a good thing. The night sky was the only companion that was with me since I was young, and still is now, though just out of my reach now. Birds come and go, but the sky….it will stay there, until the end of time. And when they change, I will no longer be alive. So it’s nice to have some kind of sense of resemblance of stasisness.”

 

I nodded. “Mhmmm…”

 

The doctor looked up, and pointed at a dim constellation. “That’s Ophiuchus, but I liked to call it the Teapot. I always can tell where it is because of being below Scorpius and above Hercules.”

 

“You seem to know your constellations well,” I remarked.

 

She laughed, then gave me a sweet smile that didn’t make me want to punch her face for once. “Well, I did have a lot of free time, and many books surrounding me. It’s kind of fun to find the constellations, especially with my life now. It’s nice to relive the past now and then….”

 

I nodded, and we both stared at the night sky for a while, until fireworks appeared. Esprit’s smile brightened. “Oh, the fireworks are here. Wonderful.”

 

Well that’s surprising. I thought she would hate them for the loud noise or the too bright lights. 

 

“You like the fireworks too, doctor? Aren’t they too loud or bright for you?”

 

“Oh, I can it! It’s not a problem!” Her smile turned to a wistful one from before. “They are very beautiful….”

 

We watched the fireworks for a while, before they stopped. By then, we noticed that many birds had started leaving. I then asked, “Do you want to go back to the festival doctor, or do you want to go home?”

 

She thought for a moment. “Well...I always wanted to try out the games...so we can go back to the festival!”

 

I nodded. “All right doctor.”

 

We then went back, where by then, there were few birds still around, many carrying their stuffed animals. Some of the booths were gone too. I wonder what time it is….

 

“So which game do you want to play?” I asked.

 

She looked around, until she saw the ring toss booth, with a bored Trumbeak standing there, and pointed at it.

 

“We could go to that….uhhhh…”

 

“Ring toss booth.”

 

She smiled. “Yes! That! Let’s go!”

 

Practically dragging me, she went over to the booth, and pulled out some bills. “How much does it cost?”

 

“Well, you can get three rings for 200 Poke, five for 270 Poke, and seven for 320,” the Trumbeak answered. “And you can win two small stuffed dolls if you hit two rings, two medium ones if you hit four, and a large one if you hit five.”

 

“I’ll take five then,” she replied, putting some of them down and the rest back in her pocket. 

 

The Trumbeak nodded and took out five rings, instantly snatched up and threw them one by one like a ninja throwing a shuriken at the bottles, each landing with deadly accuracy. The Trumbeak looked at each of them in increasing horror, until the last one, where he looked like he may have fainted on the spot.

 

“C-congratulations,” he brought himself to say. “N-now, w-what stuffed Pokemon do you want?”

 

“An medium Espurr, a medium Phantump, a small Honchkrow, a small Talonflame….” She then turned to me. “What do you want, Ms. Gabena?”

 

“I’ll take the large Mega Absol,” I shrugged.

 

He nodded, then unhooked all of them and gave the Absol to me and the rest to Esprit.. “There you go, and hope you enjoy the rest of the festival!”

 

“You too!”

 

We both then continued walking, until when it seemed like we were a bit far away from the booth, the doctor sighed, “That game was pretty boring to be honest. I thought it would be fun since it had very adorable stuffed toys, but it turns out to be a disappointment.”

  
Of course it isn’t for you Esprit. You probably threw a lot of knives at people before.

 

“Well...at least you liked the stuffed animals?”

 

She held them tighter. “Yes. Let’s see if there’s something more interesting here.”

 

We then played a few games, before Esprit decided that they were too boring for her to bother. She decided to spend a little more time walking around, before we went to the exit, where she said with a rather genuine, sweet smile, “I enjoyed my night with you, Ms. Gabena. Thank you very much.”

 

I nodded. “I do too. Good night doctor!”

 

“Good night.”

 

And with that, Dr. Esprit started her way back home, and so did I. I began to think that she only accepted my invitation to study me, but I instantly killed that thought, feeling disgusted at myself. She was too genuine to be only studying me. She really did like my company, and she had trusted some parts of her life probably no one other than loved ones knew. She seems lonely, so desperately lonely, and it seems like she has been like this her whole life. What kind of family was she born into? Who were her two foster fathers she loved so much? What kind of life did she lived when she was young? Was that loneliness the reason why she became the evil doctor that haunted the school today?

 

But I can’t ask that to her. She’ll never reveal it. All I can do right now is just have some kind of strange enjoyment that she liked her trip to the festival, and bearing the weight of the guilt of only using her to get answers for Shauna and the strange, but terrifying mysteries of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect for a bonding Emma and Y moment, didja? Neither did I, but at least Emma here is more fleshed out than Shuu in his own fucking route. And school's back so writing process is slow. So rip.


	8. Mud-Digging Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_8/14/????_  
  
It’s very nice to take a walk in the park during the nighttime! Though I don’t know what time it is, and I’m pretty sure it’s late since the sun setted like ten minutes ago. Ah well, I’ll probably just get some udon later then go back home.

 

Wait….is that Dr. Esprit? 

 

“Good evening, doctor,” I called.

 

She instantly snapped towards me, eyes widened like a criminal caught in the crime, before she smiled. I noticed that there was mud on her left side. “Ah, you scared me. Good evening Ms. Gabena. You should get home soon. It’s too late for you to be outside, where the nocturnal Pokemon can ambush you. And if you want to go out somewhere, I really don’t recommend it. There aren’t much nightly activities of this city worth noting.”

 

You only think that because you’re a very creepy, socially awkward introvert doctor. Which brings up the question on  _ why  _ you have mud on you. I doubt you’re that desperate for roadkill.

 

“Why do you have mud on you doctor?” 

 

She stared at me in shock for a moment, before sighing. “Forgive me for my lapse of memory, I forgot you could see it in the dark. Anyways, I was out on an errand to throw some things away, and tripped into dirt. I’m not very...coordinated in legs like humans you know.”

 

I don’t know about that part….

 

She then smiled, and said rather hurriedly, “But anyways I need to go now nice seeing you Ms. Gabena!”, then ran off into the night. What is she up to….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be two chapters this week because the second term chapter also happens to be a full chapter.


	9. Second Term Start/Emma and a Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 9/1/????  _

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “How was your break? I slept in!”

 

“Surprising,” Trevor remarked. “And it was good.”

 

“YEAH!” Black agreed.

 

“What is this….fun you speak of?” Ruby asked.

 

“It was….interesting,” I said, trying to not feel some kind of heavy pity for the doctor right now.

 

“Of course it would be!” Ruby exclaimed, with a genuine smile on his face. “You spent time with  _ Dr. Esprit!  _ She must have something wise to say!”

 

I only saw a very socially awkward, probably very troubled introvert Ruby. Not a very admirable, philosophical scientist. And the sympathetic looks of some of the birds here.

 

“Now that summer is over, this term will pass by in the blink of the eye! So stay….foc….used….zzzzzz.”

 

Oh come on!

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I could, then screamed, “PROFESSOR, STAY FOCUSED!”

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _

* * *

 

I need to get home soon! I really need to do some– 

 

“AGH!” 

 

As I rubbed my chin from something sharp and heavy flying into me and some feathers, a familiar voice cried, “Oh sorry Ms. Gabena! I didn’t see you!”

 

I looked up, and saw Mr. M, frantically flapping his wings and with a satchel on him swinging wildly. He had an apologetic but nervous expression on his face. Strange. He’s never like this.

 

“It’s all right Mr. M, but what’s got you nervous?”

 

He must have just realized how he looked right now, as his wings started to slow down and his smile turned friendly, though still wary. “Ah sorry….I needed to look for Mr. Masayoshi Rakutsu. I haven’t seen him for quite a while, and I’m worried for his health.” 

 

Oh gods….

 

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry again Ms. Gabena, and goodbye!”

 

“Goodbye!”

 

And he flew off, leaving me more sick in the stomach. Oh gods….please…..please not that…..

 

Suddenly, my worry vanished when I noticed a student ID card. Wait, what’s it doing here? Was it here all summer?

 

I picked it up. It seems pretty clean if it spent two months here, and apparently belonged to Akagi Gold, from Room 2-2, a Togekiss with messy head feathers. I probably should take this to his classroom, but I’m in a hurry….I’ll just take it to the doctor instead. The teachers probably are busy printing out tests and won’t let anyone in the staff room.

* * *

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena, what do you need?” Dr. Esprit asked, not looking up from her paperwork. “You know that you aren’t on duty today.”

 

“I found a student ID, doctor,” I answered, putting it down on her desk. “And I thought you might give it to the teachers, since I probably can’t go into the staffroom due to them printing tests.”

 

She picked up the card, before suddenly, her grip on it tightened. She reread the card over and over again, before finally looking up, an uncharacteristic sternness in her eyes. 

 

“Where did you find this?” she demanded.

 

What….?

 

“It was on the staircase between the first and second floor, on the south side.”

 

The doctor nodded, a disturbingly cheerful grin on her face as she put it away in her drawer. “Thank you for giving it to me, Ms. Gabena. It wouldn’t help that someone else would find it and start asking….questions, kuhahaha….”

 

What the fu….

 

I gave her a small bow. “You’re welcome doctor.”

 

“I need to repay you sometime….” she continued, then gave me a gentle smile that felt very eerie after what I seen before. “Go home safely, Ms. Gabena. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
I nodded. “Goodbye doctor.”

 

“Goodbye….”

 

Well now I feel a lot more creeped out than before. What does she need that ID card for? And why?

 

…..Oh gods. I hope it isn’t….I think I’m going to be sick….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to pay respects


	10. Burning Something at a School Festival (probably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 9/25/????  _

 

Today’s the school festival, and we’re doing the maid cafe! I’m not on duty today, so I have nothing to do. Though I might eat something from the food stalls the clubs set out. They look tasty, and I need lunch!

* * *

Hmmm...everything looks interesting….oh? Is that the doctor? I can recognize the silhouette of a Honchkrow with messy, thick head feathers that reach all the way to the ground anywhere.

But why is she out here though? Doesn’t she hate the crowd? And she definitely seems to like being in the infirmary more. But well, if she’s here, I’ll ask her to eat lunch with me. I better start catching up with her before she leaves.

 

“Doctor, wait!”

 

She went this way, right? Why would she be here any– 

 

“AGH!”

  
Something sharp and heavy hit my face!

 

Mr. M pulled back in shock, his satchel swinging wildly. He said, “Sorry again Ms. Gabena have a nice festival!”

 

I started to rub the spot where he hit me. “It’s all–”

 

And off he flew. Maybe he’s looking for Rakutsu? He can’t possibly be here for any other reason, since there’s nothing of interest anyways, except…

 

“The incinerator?”

 

“Who goes there!?” the doctor cried, seeming to be right behind me.

 

I turned around, and almost jumped at the sight of her back. How did she get behind me!? 

 

“Uh, hi doctor!”

 

She turned around, and seemed to be ready to jump too. “Ms. Gabena!? What are you doing here!?”

 

“I just–”

 

Her eyes suddenly turned deadly, shutting me up. “Whatever it is, don’t do it again. I don’t appreciate stalking, and neither does anyone else.”

 

“Can’t I know what you’re doing?” I asked. “I’m your assistant you know!”

 

“And I can walk around in the school I work,” she replied with an irritated sigh. 

 

“There’s only the incinerator here doctor,” I continued. “What’s so interesting about it?

 

She sighed exasperatedly, her eyes growing even more deadlier. “Can’t I throw away….unneeded things of the science club, the club  _ I’m _ in charge of?” 

  
I need to change the subject, fast.

 

“Uh yeah, but anyways, I came to you to ask if you want a walk around the–”

 

“No thank you.”

 

Wow, without a second thought or hearing it out too!   
  


I sighed. “Can’t you let me finish?”

 

Surprisingly, the doctor grew apologetic when I said that. “I’m in charge of the science club, which is my duty to handle their activities today, and unfortunately can’t spend any time with you today.”

 

Even though she sounds more nicer than before, I don’t think that will last much longer….

 

“I need to go back to my class now….I think my shift’s….starting. Bye doctor!”

 

And with that, I was back in the cafe, heart pounding and dripping in sweat that didn’t come from the rather warm day. And I think I just saw Mr. M trying to run away from the wrath of Dr. Esprit….what did he do to cause that? Was he trying to rescue Rakutsu’s corpse? Or….

 

I shouldn’t want to think about this too much. I should get some kind of drink or snack to ease my mind off of this.

* * *

 

_ Extended ending _

 

I watched as the human girl Gabena Yvonne ran away from me, back to the comforts of her classmates. Much in contrary to what others think of me, I felt no pleasure nor irritation for this. 

 

In fact, I feel rather intrigued. She’s a rather interesting girl, a change from the rather dull usual. Her instincts are as sharp as a wild Pokemon, her heart is admiringly loyal to Ms. Naseem and Trevor, her sense of honor and lawfulness are perplexingly strong, but she demonstrates selective callousness in regards of Masayoshi. Quite puzzling, unless she can sense his inability to see her as anything but a pawn to his own plan. 

 

But what’s even more puzzling is that she possesses awareness of the dangers I pose, yet she still tries to spend time with me. Flattering, but kind of strange. Pleasant, even. I would assume pity has something to do with it, but who would want to spend time with someone they hate and fear so much? I think I’m having some reservations in my plan….

 

No, I can’t afford that. She’s too dangerous to be alive. I can’t afford a sense of mercy or attachment. It would certainly hurt me later. But if only things were different….

 

Ah well, what can I do? I chose this path, and I will go down it to the end. Now to find that troublesome Swellow...he would be harder to fight with his grief. I must take caution….he’s frighteningly in control of himself in an state like this. But it would serve as a welcomed change in the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for respects (again)


	11. Siding with Emma the Ass

_ 10/7/???? _

 

FUCK! I HANDED IN MY RECORDER INSTEAD OF MY MATH HOMEWORK! I HOPE MS. DOROBO IS IN THE STAFFROOM! I HOPE I GET THERE IN TIME!

* * *

 

“PROFESSOR I’M SORRY FOR TURNING IN MY–what the fuck…..”

 

What is the professor and the doctor doing here? And why didn’t they pay attention to my screaming or slamming the door open? What’s with that piece of paper in their wings?

 

“Are you certain that these are the correct numbers?” the doctor asked, giving the professor a questioning look.

 

The professor stared at it for several moments, before straightening out her scarf. “I’m certain, doctor.”

 

The doctor gave an annoyed sigh, before pointing at something on the paper. “If you can see here, there is a statistical deviation on students from the past few years.”

 

She took the paper away from the professor, and sighed. “I hope to get some insight from you with your expertise in these kind of things, but it seems I have overestimated you.”

 

“I’m sorry for unable to be of any assistance,” Ms. Dorobo replied, though her tone reeked of resentment.

 

Pretty rude of the doctor. Still, she does kind of have a point.

 

“She’s right professor, you should look at things more closely,” I said.

 

She turned to me, and instantly petrify me with the icy bitterness in her eyes, a stark contrast to her warm smile. “Hello, Ms. Gabena.”

 

An amused smirk appeared on the doctor’s face, as she turned to the professor. “Even the students don’t respect you?” She chuckled. “Pathetic.”

  
Well now I feel bad for defending you. Thanks a lot. Now my math teacher probably wants to kill me.

 

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my workbook. “Uh, professor, I accidentally turned in my recorder instead of my homework…” 

 

She pulled out a recorder from her bag. “It’s fine. Here you go.”

 

I gave the workbook back and took the recorder from her. “Thank you professor, and I’m sorry.”

 

As I left the room, I heard the doctor said, “Like teacher, like pupil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sun! Even though this isn't your story and you don't appear at all, just know that you have it a lot more easier than Senior Y in this universe here. At least you managed to reunite with your girlfriend.
> 
> Edit: So apparently yesterday was the second year anniversary for me being on AO3...so happy anniversary to me! And I hope that I can write more and upload them all for you to enjoy.


	12. Where's Rakutsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 11/10/????  _

 

Today’s infirmary day! I better be on there on time!

 

“Y! Y!” a voice that I recognize as my classmate Orochi Leo cried.

 

I turned around, and see the Noctowl panting heavily, his bag swinging a bit and hitting him. “What is it, Leo?”

 

“Have you seen Rakutsu?” he gasped. “I haven’t seen him since July, and I’m getting worried now. I didn’t want to think too much into it, but since you work with him in the infirmary….”

  
The room suddenly went silent for me, except for the wild pounding of my heart. Even though I know that it’s impossible he could possibly hear me, I felt myself fearing that his panic and worry for his friend had made his ears more keen, or he’ll notice my goosebumps or a drop of sweat. Maybe he’ll accuse me of making him disappear or something….

 

“No, I haven’t seen him since July either,” I answered, trying to seem as calm as possible. “Last I saw him, he was in the infirmary, talking with the doctor.”

 

His eyes widened, before he took a deep breath, and sighed. “Thank you, Gabena. That’s all I needed to know.”

 

And with that, he flew off. I shouldn’t be thinking so much about it, but he has every reason to be worried for him. It’s been about four months since I saw him. I really don’t want to think about it too much, but it’s exam seasons already, and it’s been gnawing at me for a while too. I might as well confront the doctor about it. She might not say anything clear, but it’s the closest I can get. 

 

Breathe Yvonne….breathe….you can do this….don’t think on it too much….

* * *

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena,” the doctor greeted, not looking up from her paperwork. Why does she keep doing her paperwork as if she’s running out of time? 

 

“Uh hi doctor….” I greeted back, waving awkwardly.   
  
Breathe Yvonne...breathe….just breathe…

 

“S-so uh….”

 

She looked up from her paperwork, giving me an inquisitive look. She stops just for that? This is getting worse...

 

“What do you want to ask, Ms. Gabena?”

 

“HaveyouseenMr.Masayoshi?” 

 

She gave me a bewildered look, as I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. “Slow down please. I couldn’t hear what you were saying.”

 

I closed my eyes, and took several deep breaths. Calm down Yvonne. Calm down. Just...calm down.

 

I opened them, and looked straight into the confused doctor’s eyes. “Have you seen...Masayoshi?”

 

She looked even more confused, though it seemed to be fake as a sinister glint appeared in her eyes. “Haven’t you noticed? Mr. Masayoshi hasn’t been in school since July.”

 

Oh gods I think I’m going to–  

 

“It’s November, and exam seasons already.”

 

“Do you expect someone like him able to be in school in such a serious time of the year like this?” she questioned, the glint growing even more evil. “You probably won’t be seeing tomorrow or the day after that, kuhahahaha…”

 

Did she just….

 

I felt my fingernails digging into my palms, as I instinctively gave her my death stare. I felt satisfaction when I thought I saw her shiver a bit. “What did you do to him?”

 

“W-well...how am I s-supposed to know?” she replied as coolly as she could. “I only know what happens here, in this small room.”

 

She definitely has a wing in this. She’s glancing around as if someone was watching her, but she’s smirking so smugly, it’s quite attractive.

 

......Why the hell did I just called the doctor attractive?

 

No, I didn’t think that. I meant to think–uh uh–punchable! My mental state’s probably not the best right now….yeah, it’s definitely not the best right now.

 

I felt instinct making me lunge at her desk and grab her neck feathers. I pulled her up closer to my face, with not a single sign on face that showed she knew what happened to her. “You know something about this, do you?”

 

“Sleeping pills,” she simply replied.

 

What….

 

“Can you let go of me now, Ms. Gabena?” Dr. Esprit asked, followed by an exasperated sigh. “It’s very impolite to grab birds by their feathers, plus I’m busy. And please count the supplies to see if we’re running low on anything.”

 

I quickly let go of her and started counting the supplies. One, two, three, four, five…..don’t think on her answer, don’t think on her answer, do not look at her, do not look at her– 

 

“Why did you decide to be an assistant here, Ms. Gabena?” she asked.

 

Fucking hell doctor. Thanks for making my life so difficult.

 

“I like you ma’am!”

 

The words fall way too fast for my liking….and I hope she doesn’t notice me sweating on a cold, autumn day….

 

“Is that so?” She then let out an amused laugh. “Quite a coincidence! I think I’m starting to like you too, Ms. Gabena! But I didn’t think much of you at first, to be quite honest.”

 

Well okay then. A weird and creepy doctor likes me. I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing at this point. I came here for answers….but now I think I’m close to receiving my death warrant. I think I’m going to faint from how fast my heart’s going….I should get out of here as fast as I can. 

 

But at this point, I don’t even know if it’s fear. Are the answers more valuable to me than my life? Or is it….

 

No. It can’t be. It  _ never _ will be. I know that. I know that. I know that.

 

….Do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe Y's confirmed to be even more of a bird fucker (this is sarcastic).
> 
> Also I hope y'all love some despair and guilt.


	13. Winter Feast made by Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lighthearted chapter. Totally lighthearted. Because we all need one.

_ 12/24/????  _

 

Tomorrow’s the winter celebration! I’m going to visit Trevor and Ms. Cedrinus-Feu tomorrow and Black is going with his family and White’s family to Unova, so I can relax for the day and indulge in some nice memories. Though I need to eat soon. Being cold and hungry is a really horrible combination.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hm? I wonder who’s out there in this chilly weather.

 

When I arrived to the entrance, there was a cheerful Pelipper holding a package and a clipboard with a pen. “Good evening! Pelipper Express here for a Miss Gabena! Sign here please!”

 

I took the clipboard off his wing. “Who sent me this package? I don’t recall ordering anything recently.”

 

“Dr. Esprit Emma, miss!” His grin grew brighter. 

 

Wait….the  _ doctor  _ is giving me something for winter? Never took her as a gift giving type. Does she like me that much?

 

“You’re quite fortunate to be connected to such a lovely lady like her!”

 

Uhhhhhh….yeah….sure….

 

I signed the clipboard and took the package from him, and gave him a smile and nod. “Thank you sir, and hope you have a wonderful Winter celebration!”

 

He nodded, and tipped his hat. “You too, miss!”

 

And with that, he flew off. I wonder what could have the doctor sent to me…

 

When I opened it, there was a big box with a delicious smell like just cooked meat coming from it. Next to it was a beautiful, expensive looking, white quill pen in a box with a blue pillow and a glass lid, and a folded piece of paper. Well that’s a strange gift….she must have sent it in a hurry.

 

I picked up the paper, and read:

 

_ “Here is a gift from me for all of your work in the infirmary and your time spent with me. I hope that you enjoy this gift and it suits to your tastes. Have a nice and safe winter Yvonne. –  Dr. Esprit Emma.” _

 

She actually called me by my real name. No one does that. And why is she starting now?

 

Oh well, better open up the big box now. I haven’t eaten yet, and it’s making me hungry!

 

I swiftly opened up the box, and in there was a pan of freshly cooked Swanna. My parents never cooked Swanna for a winter celebration (even though Mom admitted that it would be a good option), and I had sometimes ate wild Swanna for dinner until I entered high school. It wouldn’t be so bad eating now.

 

….But this is the doctor who gave me this. And Rakutsu’s missing for five months now. This is really suspicious….she must be throwing off my guard.

 

….But what would  _ not  _ make Esprit Emma so generous? She says enjoys winter celebrations, and seems pretty genuine about it. Even though she doesn’t consider the sacredness of it, she possibly can’t desecrate a holiday she must have great respect for. I can’t keep thinking that she’s completely an evil bird. 

 

I must really need to start eating it now. Ooh. It’s hot. She must have been in a hurry to send this. I better get a fork and dig in.

 

….Oh gods, this is delicious. Just the perfect amount of seasoning and roasting. I never took the doctor can be a good cook too! I need to thank her some time! Mmmmm! 


	14. New Year's Visit to the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/1/????  _

 

Ahhhh! Today’s New Year’s Day! Another year of being alive! And the wilderness looks beautiful under the warm morning sun! I should go visit the shrine to see my fortune for the year! 

Oh wow! There’re so many birds here already! And they look warm with their winter feathers! I wished I had some...it’s awfully chilly out here. I think I’ll just grab an amulet and go home. 

 

When I finally reached the booth, I almost choked on my spit in surprise. “Trevor!?”

 

He smiled. “Happy New Year Y! Here’s hoping it’s another good one!”

 

“Trevor! What are you doing!?”

 

He tightened the red sash on his white kimono, then checked that the pink flower pinned on the bottom of his crest is still on. “My part-time job! This my uniform! I’m working here for today and tomorrow!” He then pointed at the amulets. “Which one do you want?”

 

“The amulet of conquest,” I answered.

 

“All right!” he chirped cheerfully, flying up to get an amulet that had the symbols and colors of Azelf and Jirachi, before putting it down on the counter. “I hope this would do well for you in the infirmary!”

 

I nodded, trying to not think too much on his comment as I forced a smile. “Thank you, Trevor.” I then pulled out my Pokegear, slipping the string onto the bottom of the hinge and pulling up the bead as I asked, “Are we going to eat out for lunch today?”

 

He sighed, and shook his head. “Unfortunately no. It’s going to be packed today, so I have to stay here. I promise I’ll eat out with you some other day.”

 

“It’s fine. I get it.”

 

His eyes then lit up, as he pointed to the side where there was a booth runned by a Xatu, and a short line. “You can go get your fortunes there though! The teller seems pretty interesting!”

 

“All right! Thank you Trevor, and see you soon!”

 

“You too!” 

 

When I went over to the end of the line, I saw Mr. M staring at a card in disappointment, before pocketing it. He then looked around warily before seeing me, giving me a rather nervous smile. Huh….?

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena, and happy new year! Here to get your fortune?” he said rather quickly.

 

I nodded. “Yes, and happy new year to you too, Mr. M.”

 

“I hope you the best of luck of getting a good fortune.” He then sighed. “I got the Torchic of Ill Fortune.”

 

I frowned. “Well that’s unfortunate.”

 

He shrugged. “Ah, oh well. It’s not like it’s going to hurt me or anything. It’s all in good fun, but it’s nice when you get a lucky card!”

 

I nodded and waited until it was my turn. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like the Xatu was mentally there, staring at….something far away….I think.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The Xatu suddenly snapped out of their daze, and smiled. “Welcome, hunteress, to the place of the cards. Choose one card, and see what it shows of your future.”

 

I picked one on the left, and turned it over. Honchkrow’s Gift.

 

“So I see you picked that card,” she murmured grimly. “This year, you shall have the dominance you wanted in your life, but you will be returned with a gift of betrayal that you can never undo.”

 

Well now I know this year won’t be good. 

 

“I see....thank you.”

 

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

 

I returned to Mr. M, showing my card. He was impressed, though slightly wary.

 

“You got a pretty decent card, Ms. Gabena. I think this would be a good year for you.”

 

I fidgeted with the card, remembering of the grimness in the Xatu’s voice. “But I don’t exactly know what kind of betrayal I will be faced with. And it’s something I can never undo?”

 

“I think you can handle it well,” he assured with a smile, before looking around again. “Anyways, I have to leave now. See you Ms. Gabena.”

 

“See–”

 

And he’s already gone. Even though it’s no surprise, he’s really, really fast. I better start going home then.

 

Wait a minute….isn’t that Dr. Esprit? She seems to be in a hurry, and a little far away from the crowd. It’s not that hard to see her with her head feathers more thicker than usual and a black trenchcoat.

 

“Hi Doctor, and happy new year!” I greeted.

 

She snapped towards me, then gave be a strained smile, looking around to see if the crowd noticed. They didn’t seem to. “Hello, Ms. Gabena, and happy new year. What do you need?”

 

“I just wanted to say hi. And I didn’t expect for you to be here, celebrating the new year.”

 

“It’s a nice holiday and all, but I’m just out here for a walk,” she answered. “I have no interest in gods or temples.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you here, near a crowded place?”

 

“I admit, while I hate crowds, they’re kind of fascinating to observe,” she answered, then let out a dry laugh. “I doubt nobody will notice if one or two went missing…..”

 

What does this have to do with anything? Why do I have to feel uneasy during  _ New Year’s? _

 

She then cheerfully smiled, which made me even more uneasy. “Anyways, I’m going to go now. Au revoir, Ms. Gabena.”

 

And with that, she was off. Well, happy new year, creepy doctor lady. Thanks for making me more nervous than I should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips water while watching Y's predicament*


	15. First Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10????  _

 

“Hello everyone, and welcome back!” Professor Dorobo greeted. “How was your winter vacation? I hibernated!”

 

“What a surprise,” Trevor muttered. “But yes, I had a wonderful break.”

 

“YEP!” Black added. “IT WAS GREAT!”

 

“We had a grand feast than you can ever imagine, so of course it is enjoyable,” Ruby replied.

 

“Yeah…..it was good,” I replied.

 

Still can’t get over the weirdness that was the doctor though….

 

“You sound so reluctant when you say that!” Ruby scolded, before smiling. “You get the honor to meet her, outside of this shameful school!”

 

Some birds groaned in response.

 

“Do you really believe that?” someone from the room asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter if she’s famous or not, she’s still a criminal,” another agreed.

 

Before Ruby could get mad and everyone else add in their thoughts, Ms Dorobo said, “Anyways, now that winter is over, this school year will be ending soon! So enjoy it while it lasts!”

 

Ruby continued to glare at the others, but I don’t think anyone minds. It’s great to kick back and relax from nothing major happening until the end of the year!

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...it's almost to the end. At least I can drown out the horror and some self-hatred of writing this and sharing it to the world with a shitpost story.


	16. Legumentine's Day

_ 2/3/????  _

 

Okay, today’s the day that I’m going to give these beans to the doctor. I hope she likes them, because otherwise, those 4,400 dollars would have gone to waste and I’ll just be drowning in regret of how I spent a fuckton of money over a bag of beans to give to a possible cri– 

 

Why is there a sudden wind in this room?

 

“Hi Ms. Gabena!” Mr. M greeted, as he flew across the hallway like lightning. “Happy Leguementine’s Day!”

 

“Uhhh...happy Leguementine’s Day Mr. M!”

 

I don’t think he stayed in here long enough to hear me….oh well. I’m almost in the infirmary now. Breathe Yvonne….breathe….

  
When I entered the awfully smelly room, Esprit was, as usual, doing paperwork. Immediately after I closed the door, she said, rather impatiently, “I didn’t call you to help me today. What do you need?” 

 

“Uh…”

 

She then looked up to me, and gave me a gentle smile, catching me off guard. It seemed rather….eerie? Genuine? I don’t even know at this point... 

 

“If it’s about your birthday gift, don’t worry. I’ll give you it to you two weeks from now. It takes a long time to prepare.”

 

Well, that’s unusually sweet of her. The doctor really must like me.

  
“Do you know about what day is it today, ma’am?” I asked.

 

“February third,” she answered, then turned to the calendar for a moment. “The anniversary of the first successful human embryo transfer.”

 

She really lives under a rock, does she….interesting to know though.

 

“Really?” 

 

She nodded. “Test tube babies had been successfully grown then.” A mischievous glint that made me nervous appeared in her eyes, as she said, “Do you want me to transfer an avian ovum for you?”

 

What the fuck? Man I wish I had something to spray at her eyes right now.

 

“No! I’m not that sad or sick enough of a fuck to want to fantasize about laying bird eggs in the school infirmary! And we’re not in one of those weird fanfictions doctor, so don’t joke about that!” 

 

“I don’t like myself even more after I said that, believe me Ms. Gabena,” she agreed, then looked at me questioningly. “But what is it that you want then?”

 

I pulled out the bag of beans for her. “It’s Legumentine’s Day, Dr. Esprit, where you give beans to the bird you like.” I then put it down on her desk. “So take it!”

 

The doctor stared at them, then at me, even more bewildered. “You’re...giving this….to me?”

 

She then opened it, then stared at them for a bit. “....Doesn’t seem that special though.”

 

Oh gods, did those 4,400 dollars go to waste?

 

She snatched some of them with her beak, tasting them for a bit, before swallowing them. “And they seem to taste...pretty normal. Nothing to note of.”

 

I sweated nervously. I hope she isn’t throwing away 4,400 dollars….

 

“U-uh….they’re the racing blend….and they were the store’s most popular and expensive beans they sold….”

 

She stared at them thoughtfully, then me. “Well, I appreciate the thought, Ms. Gabena. Thank you, for buying these beans. I’ll enjoy eating them, and studying them.” She then gave me a wistful smile. “After all, this is the first time this school year a student gave me beans for Legumentine’s Day in two years.” She sighed mournfully, seeming to be remembering something sad. I should leave now...

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor,” I said, dipping my head respectfully. “And see you tomorrow.”

 

“You too, Ms. Gabena.” She sighed mournfully once again. ”You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, because the endings are going to turn out just as you would expect for it to be.


	17. Such Beautiful Eyes You Have....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really, really, really advise you that if you have triggers in regards of blood, violence, and psychological manipulation, turn away from this chapter. 
> 
> Tensions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

_ 2/14/????  _

 

Whew...it felt like only yesterday that it’s the first day of school. Now it’s only until two days from now until I get out of school. It’s also my last day to the infirmary, and unsurprisingly and unfortunately, my days in there have answered none of my questions. If anything, it just made even more, now that Rakutsu’s gone for a mysterious reason, and it might be all my fault.

 

….Don’t think of that Yvonne. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. You have a job to do. A job to do and you will be free from the doctor for a month. And you can try again, and answer your questions next year. Now turn that doorknob, and go in, and you will be free.

 

When I entered the room, surprisingly, the doctor wasn’t in there, doing her paperwork. Why is she late?

 

Wait...what’s that gods awful smell? It’s not the usual, heavy scent of overused cleaning chemicals. It smells like a rotting corpse….and it coming from the bed behind the curtains.

 

…...No, it can’t be. It can’t be. It would never be. Could it? Maybe?

 

But as the doctor’s assistant, I should see if it’s something that needs to be cleaned up. Breathe Yvonne...breathe….just breathe…..

 

I slowly walked over to the bed, my heart pounding in my ears. Even though the room wasn’t very hot, I was already drenched in sweat. I can feel blood creeping out from the cuts my nails made against my palms, but adrenaline made me mostly numb to it. 

 

The bed wasn’t far, but when I finally was next to it, it felt like the first day of eternity had past. With shaking hands, I clutched the curtain, and slightly,  _ ever so slightly,  _ pulled it apart, and peeked.

 

I let go and screamed. The curtains then pulled away, all on its own, revealing sheets stained with a pool of blood, and the dead bodies of Mr. M, and Headmaster Oak lying in it.

 

I turned away, and tried to run, but for some reason, I felt stuck in my place. Why...why can’t I move? Why can’t I move!? WHY CAN’T I MOVE!?

 

Suddenly, I felt myself slowly turning back to the bed. I tried to stop my head from moving, and to focus on the way out, but it was hard,  _ so fucking hard.  _ It was as if I was being controlled by something, or  _ someone. _

 

When whatever or whoever got the sick joy of making me see the dead bodies again, I noticed the washbasin at the foot of the bed. Its liquid was a sickening shade of pink, and the pair of scissors next to it was stained with blood and green and beige feathers. 

 

Oh gods...oh gods….the students who vanished. The faculty members who were never seen again. Rakutsu...that eerie smile Esprit gave to me when I asked about him….

 

...But this is what I have been waiting for all year, right? I wanted to prove Esprit Emma’s guilty, and I got it. Now I just need to get my phone ou– 

 

“Oh, good afternoon Ms. Gabena!” Dr. Esprit greeted cheerfully. “You’re here early today!”

 

I turned around, shocked speechless. Oh fuck. How did she get here!? And why is she smiling like she is the happiest she’s ever been!? 

 

“D-doctor–”

 

“You look as pale as death!” she gasped, a mad glint appearing in her eyes. “How about you lay down on the bed behind you?”

 

I shook my head furiously, ready to lunge and choke her, but I felt myself too tense to move. “N-no! T-these are–”

 

“Oh? The bodies of Mr. Kessho Emerald and Mr. Oak Green? Kuhahahaha! Pay no heed to them! I was busy dismembering them and forgot to clean up! Kuhahahaah! Silly me!”

 

What….? But their names are M and Oak Shida…..what?

 

“Kessho….Green?”

 

She gave me a mocking questioning look. “Oh? They never told you their real names? I’m so surprised! Really, I would have thought that they would trusted you more than me to share them that! But then again, they knew too much…” Her left wing’s feathers suddenly grew steely silver. “Much, much too  _ much _ ….”

 

She….she didn’t even tried to denied it! What made her come out clean now!?

 

I bolted over the door, pushing her roughly away. I clung onto the doorknob for life, and shook it, but it was locked. Locked? LOCKED?!

 

“Ms. Gabena, haven’t your parents taught you manners?” she asked in fake shock. “You know you really shouldn’t leave when I was about to give you your birthday gift….”

 

I whipped my head towards her, and tried to grope for my bag for my spear as I continued to shake the door knob. Come on…. come on….

 

“BIRTHDAY GIFT!? THERE IS NOTHING THAT I WANT TO GET FROM YOU! GET AWAY YOU BITCH! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

 

She pretended to look disappointed. “Oh, so you don’t want to know what happened to Blake Masayoshi, who you knew as Rakutsu? What happened to Shauna Naseem? What happened to Kuki Wally? The magician who saved you on that day?”

 

“I NEVER KNEW YOU UNTIL LAST YEAR!” I retorted, but I couldn’t help but wonder what else she had to say, and why Rakutsu’s real name is Blake. And how did she knew about...that day? And where’s my spear? For gods’ sake, I knew I put it in here!

 

She nodded. “You can say that. But I knew you much longer. And I’m surprised you have grown from such a loyal and scared little girl, to a selectively callous and fearless young lady. Kuhahahahah...I suppose ten years can make quite a difference. But I hope those ten years was worth the wait for your wish to be granted. You seemed rather impatient last Tanabata, and even make up more requisites on it! Unfortunately, I can’t fulfill that, but I hope the other parts would compensate for it.”

 

I started shaking. Oh gods….is she? Did she? Did I? Did I…? Did I….?

 

“I would never do ask a wish from you! You’re lying!”

 

She smiled eerily. “Remember the Honchkrow who scared away the scary adults? Who protected you and your friend? Who said she would grant you any wish? Who knew that your wish was to bring peace between humans and birds?”

 

I stared at her, shocked. “How….”

 

She laughed. “Kuhahaha! Because I was the one who granted you that wish, of course! And of course, such a grand wish would require your greatest sacrifice: your life _.” _

 

My...my life? 

 

“What does my life have to do with this!?” 

 

She laughed. “Kuhahaha...I think you’ll figure it out later….or not. But since I have some kind of attachment to you, I’ll just answer some of your questions before killing you. After all, you have proven to be useful help to me, besides having to die to further my goals.”

 

“I would never help some bitch like you,” I growled. “Stop spewing lies, Esprit.”

 

She laughed again. “Kuhahahaah! Remember the beginning of the last semester? I must thank you properly now for helping me to discard Akagi Gold’s ID card. That bird was a great threat to my work and subordinates! His powers were beyond the norm, and he saw too much! Such a relief that he’s dead now! But who even cares anyway? He’s just some insane young bird who never learned how to act his age!” 

 

I stared at her in horror, petrified in my spot. She simply laughed dryly. 

 

“I could pity him for such a fate, if it weren’t for the fact that everyone was brave enough to call me unflattering names, but it was not enough to try to dare to rebel against me.” She sighed mournfully, though it was clearly taunting. “Honestly, Masayoshi is quite pitiful too in that matter! I locked him up in my freezer since July and killed him in December, but only two birds attempted to rescued him! He, the most popular student in the school! And out of all the birds in this school, it was the hated janitor Mr. M and the cold headmaster Oak Shida you see lying behind you now, but they had to anyways as his partners.”

 

I glared at her, confident enough to lunge at her, until she said with a smug smirk, “And you know what happened to the body of Blake Masayoshi?”

 

“He’s dead, that’s all it matters,” I growled, ready to run at her when she said those words, that among all the words she said to me before, would make me wish I was dead the most.

 

“You ate him, Ms. Gabena.” The mad glint in her eye growing madder by the moment. “I’m surprised you didn’t realized that by now.”

 

Oh gods….that winter dinner was...it was….I’m going to be sick….

 

“Oh come now! Don’t look so green! Ms. Naseem would love you even more if she knew!” she assured, putting a wing on my hand. Instantly, I felt my arms and legs go weak, and I collapsed onto the floor. “After all, that bird had her heart and broke it into tiny little pieces! He could have broke her neck too, if it weren’t for me! I hoped the taste of vengeance and freshly cooked Swanna was good for you! I admit, it was quite rushed….”

  
N-no...it c-can’t be….she’s lying...lying….is she? No wonder why she hates him so much….

 

“W-what...happened...to Wally...” I managed to choke out from the sudden paralyzation. 

 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Sorry for the disappointment, but all I knew was that I fought with him and he was at the verge of death. I tried to experimented on him before, but you had to stop me from carrying it out.” She shrugged again. “Ah well, I can easily forgive you for that, even though that was quite a nuisance.”

 

She then gave me a falsely reassuring smile, that didn’t cover the cruel and savage madness she solely had. “But it’s okay,  _ Y _ . After all, no one really cares if all of this happens! Every week, at least one bird of this great school dies, and no one….no one cares!”

 

She spread her wings, as her grin grew more madder. “They’ll talk and talk and talk until they grow tired of it like some fictional little story, and move on with their lives! So few even _ dare  _ to raise a wing against me, even though I killed so many of their friends and classmates! Honestly, that apathy was what I had hated with every fiber of my being when I was younger, but I was such a naive child anyways! Apathy had served me well now! It’s now so easy to kill any prying student and enemy!”

 

She then bent down, and lifted my chin up. I tried to struggle, but I felt myself too heavy and weak to move. The cold, sharp feathers also were digging into my skin, and it hurts. “And you, yet another prying, nosy student and witness of just some of my cruelty, spent a whole year with me, a year where you took another’s life, indirectly damned another for me, and forged a bond with me that I feel most intimately, yet continue to claim to despise me until the end of time. You say that this was simply your duty as a citizen and a friend to do this. But was it really? Did you really loved me all along? After all, no one has any absolutely good reason to spend a few hours a day, several days a week, for a whole year, with  _ me. _ ”

 

I want to scream out it’s not true, but my tongue feels heavy. I feel way too faint and in pain to focus. I do not love the doctor. I would never love someone like this. I would never help someone like this. I would never, I would never, I would never–

 

Her eyes suddenly grew solemn, though they were still terrifyingly wild and cruel. “But anyways, I must give you my final part of my gift towards you. You wanted your wish granted and to be by my side...forever. I feel the same too, and I also feel the need to silence you forever and share you some more of myself.” She smiled sickeningly sweet. “It’s something we both can enjoy.”

 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK–  

 

Suddenly, the room was filled with an piercing, agonized scream. Crimson and orange light poured from the doctor’s eyes, as black aura formed around her head, growing every moment. I tried to not look at it, knowing it would pull me into the mind of her dark mind before she would kill me, but it looked so mesmerizing, so fascinating, so in–  

 

AUGH! MY HEAD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!

 

When I opened my eyes, I saw visions flashed through my eyes, each succeeding vision worse in pain than before. I saw a Honchkrow yelling at me as he raised a steely colored wing, a pack of snarling Houndooms that surrounded me with no way out, the charred body of a different Honchkrow and an Espurr and various other Pokemon, a world of orange that that disappeared into darkness when my whole body suddenly felt like burning, an unnatural, gray blurriness that clouded a hospital room, a strange numbness on my right side, a Talonflame proclaiming happily about being a father, then his wife being terminally ill, then a Xatu telling me that he’s terminally ill, then a gray door I clutched and shook on for dear life as heavy smoke filled my nostrils as something tried to pull me away from it, then the sight of Rakutsu pushing Shauna against a tree, his wing covered in lethally sharp ice against her neck until I threw him off of her with Psychic and ran over to him, then a Braviary saying with sorrowful eyes of how all the agents have been arrested, skin prickling, heart beating faster from the onslaught of regrets, bitterness, sorrow, anger that made me want to sleep forever–  

 

And it all vanished, when I felt warm blood on my throat, heart and head throbbing so much in pain. 

 

“Such beautiful eyes….that will never see again,” the doctor murmured, before the darkness and silence took claim of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, a part of this chapter was written last year's September, which was made from a burst of inspiration from an acquaintance's analysis of the XY arc. It was the part where Emma rants about the apathy of the student body, then immobilizing Y with Dark Pulse, which reveals her past.
> 
> There isn't much to remark now, as this is of course, not _the_ end. Though in Hatoful Boyfriend, this would only be the ending you get if you didn't study all math classes. There isn't much differences from the original, other than this is obviously longer, and that Hiyoko finds the body of an unnamed student (which really doesn't make sense when Mr. One (Emerald) exists and is a Dove Party agent and Yuuya's (Rakutsu) partner, but then again, Hato Moa's priorities are an enigma to me).
> 
> Also, happy late birthday Fai. May you have a good life, avoid nosy hot cops, and somehow come out sane in this mess of an AU.


	18. The Happy Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning before reading this: it has extremely disturbing themes, suicide is shown, and it's a pretty confusing chapter to read.
> 
> The "Good" End: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI&t=2s

“We have an emergency report from the Rainbow Wing Project,” a Xatu announced, filing some papers. “Dr. Essentia Crocea-Franxi, the researcher that was dispatched to the school, has destroyed the body of the human representative, stolen sample HB:087, the representative’s head, and a bottle of perchloric acid, and fled. The school has been completely closed down and sealed off.”

 

The room went deathly silent, until a Braviary said, “You want the Assassins’ Division to deal with  _ her,  _ sir? You know how powerful she is. And with that vial…. _ ” _

 

The Xatu nodded gravely. “Indeed, she is. However, considering that Essentia’s recklessness and lack of self-preservation had increased significantly from the usual, and she is no longer a young, healthy bird that she was in her deadlier days, it would not be very hard to take care of her. Plus, she is much more efficient when she is with an accomplice, and it seems she’s acting alone.”

 

The Braviary thought for a moment, then nodded. “You raise some good points, sir.”

 

“But anyways, before you must leave, how about you enjoy this cheese Danish?” the Xatu asked, pointing at the large plate of pastries. “It’s rather good.”

* * *

 

_  
_ “She’s right there! Start shooting!” they cried.

 

I growled, and simply continued to run, as they wasted their bullets. There’s no easy way out of here in this dense forest. Certainly, it would prove to be a deficiency to my escape, but it would also serve more of that to them. I have spent my childhood years in the forest and my first years in Johto exploring them, I have received much better practice than the Staraptors can ever hope for. How meaningful now then I ran into the woods, away from the hell that was casted upon me when I was young, and now I am running into the woods again, away from the hell where I was once welcomed.

 

Oh, but Rainbow Wing Academy isn’t a hell. It’s quite all right really, until they threaten to take away my Y away from me. Of course, a place without Y would be a hell, and I tried to convince Lysandre and Essentia that, but they wouldn’t listen. They constantly demanded a sacrifice in the form of her for the peace, and honestly, it has gotten rather constricting. It’s rather terrifying, even, that their constriction has made me forgot Cassius! Oh Cassius, I wished I had listened to you now! 

 

But enough about the past. I don’t even know if I’ll make it out of here alive. There is no time musing about it now.

 

And so, I continued my run from the savage fools, until finally, I begin to feel myself tired, before stopping at a pond. They would be tired too, but they vastly outnumber me. Even though I have the power to take many of them down, it can only be so long until someone strikes me on my right. Damn the insufferable Essentia for telling them too much about that….

 

Ah well...I guess this was the inevitable...I didn’t want to do this….ah Xerneas, I think they might beat me to death when I faint from how fast my heart is going at this rate!

 

I turned to my Y, and said, “Y, as you know, I never would force to do things against your own.”

 

She nodded.

 

“But we must commit a double suicide. I have your poison in the bag. It’s quite painful, I will admit, but it’s the only way they can never get their wings on you.”

 

She nodded again.

 

“So, before we must face Death, I have to ask: do you love me?”

 

She nodded three times. Quite eager, even when she can’t talk! Wish I had that kind of eagerness.

 

I simply smiled at her cheerfully. “Thank you Y, that’s all I needed to know. I love you too.” 

 

I broke the glass armor that Y was fond of wearing, then groped through my bag for the dreaded poison, before pulling it out. I took a deep breath, and opened it. Then I carefully tipped it downwards.    
  


Immediately was granted with the horrifying sight of Y’s beautiful head, corroding horrifically from the contact of the poison. I tried to not scream or cry or panic, for fear of the pain of the deadly poison until it was all gone, and I returned into the bag. I hissed instantly, feeling something burning within my wing. The poison.

 

“She’s here!”

 

Good, they founded me. 

 

I jumped into the pond, the night’s cold embrace wrapped around me as they screamed words that no longer mattered to me. I lost my breath as quickly as I dived, but I willed with all my might to not come up for air. I rather die in here than by their own powers or bullets. 

 

Gods….if you’re there….please, have the heart to forgive me. Please….let me see Y and Cassius…...please….if you two are there…. please….forgive me….please….forgive me….let me die….knowing we could be...a happy….couple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> Yeah, this story is just a really huge fucking mess. At least Gold’s story will balance this out, even though it’s just as crazy, though the better kind maybe. But man, this story has quite a lot of history and details to it. Probably even more than Rakutsu's.
> 
> Perchloric acid is one of the most deadliest substances in existence. It’s used to make fuel for rockets, clean metals, and cutting them. If made contact with human hands, it would destroy the bones within thirty minutes, if my memory of my eighth grade science teacher talking about it was correct. It is also extremely reactive, very useful for making deadly explosions. Probably the reason why Emma has that on her. 
> 
> Originally, Dr. Shuu would have been Colress, since that’s the closest comparison he can ever get with Pokespe. X and Silver were considered, since they're both morally questionable assholes who could kill someone and get away with it and happens to be with the heroes, but because I don’t know Silver well and X being Nageki was his permanent role from the start, I chose Emma instead because she seemed to be more interesting than an old lady cafe owner or Rakutsu’s mentor/better mom, and I like her better than Colress. It turned into one huge deconstruction on her character, and a backstory so tragic, it’s either very darkly hilarious, or very depressing. 
> 
> The choice to put Emma in this role may seem strange, since she seems to be an adorable cinnamon roll who really needs a hug, and Shuu, a sexy asshole who’s probably an asshole for the sake of it, not because of his shitty past. Emma’s also an asshole, but that’s mostly because she feels useless. However, Emma demonstrates potential to grow into someone with antisocial personality disorder in canon, showing lack of consideration of safety of herself or others’, no remorse of the crimes she did, and rather twisted morals, along with having to been heavily implied of have been living away from most of society for a good chunk of her childhood with troubled children just like her, and having abusive parents. Even after the final battle, she doesn’t even apologizes to X for all the suffering she brought upon him and her friends, which is either an oversight, fighting along with him is enough of an apology, or she really is that remorseless. Don’t get me wrong, I love Emma for her sweetness and tragic backstory, but she’s kinda like Rakutsu, but with better development, taking on the role of a dangerous antagonist, and a girl. I hope Cassius gets her to that therapy after the final battle because she doesn’t seem to know how society and people function.
> 
> Unfortunately, she didn’t get such a luxury here, and has it undiagnosed, because Cassius died too early before he could actually get her to treat it, and no one else didn’t really think that she had the disorder. The ending really is Emma trying to cope with her guilt, but failing miserably considering she never had to deal with it often, and is trying to dissociate from her identity completely. 
> 
> Shuu on his route barely receives, if any, development at all. Only in BBL route and Holiday Star does he actually get any kind of development. While that might make him better as an antagonist, an asshole who’s an asshole for the sake of it, Emma’s not, so she gets her development in her own story. She also is surprisingly very open about her past to X, who she barely knows and is assigned to kill or at least fatally injure, which makes her development much easier to do. Ironically, Emma can debatably be considered even more of an asshole than Shuu because of all the shit she can pull, and does pull. But she doesn’t fuck dead corpses like he probably does, because she already eats dead corpses, and that’s disturbing enough as it is. At least she doesn’t carry that over in her humanoid form…
> 
> The ending of the story originally has it imply that she killed all of the main cast (barring X as he’s dead), got really guilty from it, and fled with Y’s head. I removed it because it makes no sense, has no relevance to the story itself, and it’s unnecessarily dark.
> 
> And Emma/Y is a pretty cracky ship, I would say that this story, funnily enough, depicts how their actual relationship is like, if you can even call it one. The only significant interaction Emma had with Y in canon, was chasing her through the rooftops of Anistar in attempts to kill her and get Xerneas. So basically the same here, except Emma’s older and not in a suit. And also a bird. And there's no Xerneas.
> 
> But anyways, Gold’s story will lighten up the mood hopefully, before the grand finale. Some pretty heavy stuff is in that story.
> 
> And last but not least, happy birthday Sapphire. May you maintain a healthy relationship with Ruby and keep your solid development. And that I don't put you in a shitty role in Hatospe. Quite a close call from being in Y's place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
